The cabin
by kookylover98
Summary: Bowser send the Koopalings, Junior, and Violent to take a walk in the woods. When they take the wrong turn and get lost until they find a cabin deep in Lava Lava woods. Hoping to find help they end up finding something worse...
1. Chapter 1: Lost

Chapter 1: Lost

This is a fic that has been on my mind for quite some time. Hope you like it! :)

Disclaimer: All Mario character's belong to Nintendo!

I only own Violent!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX

Bowser's Castle

Bowser was walking around the castle looking for his kids. He couldn't find any of them not even the babysitter. He finally walked down towards the game room. He opened the doors up and was surprise to find everyone inside. Lemmy and Iggy were playing video games, Roy and Wendy weron their phones, Larry and Morton was watching the T.V, and Violent, Junior and Ludwig were on Violent's laptop. Bowser shook his head and walked inside.

"Why are all you idiot's inside? It's a sunny day outside, and your all inside with all these stupid devices and gadgets!" shouted Bowser.

Everyone gasped and held their devices close to them.

"Don't you ever say that about my phone!" shouted Wendy who was highly offended.

"Yeah! My laptop never said anything mean about you!" shouted Violent.

"And video games aren't stupid! There highly entertaining!" said Lemmy.

"Listen to yourselves! You all should be outside. You know what? Hand them over." said Bowser.

"Y-you don't mean..." said Larry.

"Yes, now give the remote, controllers, phones, and laptop now." said a serious Bowser.

Nobody moved or anything they just sat their shocked. Bowser became annoyed by this.

"NOW!" he shouted.

Everyone jumped up, and began handing over their stuff. Bowser collected everything.

"Good. Now the day is still young why don't you all go take a small walk in Lava Lava woods. Get some fresh air and a little Mother Nature in you." said Bowser looking out the window.

Everyone complained and walked outside towards the woods. Bowser chuckled to himself and watched them disappear. He took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. Not noticing the video game controller under, he accidentally sat on it causing the game to begin. Bowser lifted one of his eyebrows, and lifted the controller up. He pushed the start button.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX

Lava Lava Woods

"This is boring!" complained Larry kicking a rock in his way.

"Yes it is boring! Do you know it's so boring? I know why because we have nothing to entertain ourselves with that we are bored! Also we are walking in the woods! What fun is it? It's so boring! Which is how we are now! Why? Because we are walking in the woods with nothing fun to do! Only walk! Walking is boring! Because we are only walking, and walking, and walking, and walki-"

"Morton! Do us a favor? SHUTUP!" shouted Roy.

Morton quickly covered his mouth and nodded his head. Everyone shook their head and continued walking.

"Hmm it really isn't that bad out here." said Ludwig looking around.

"Your right it isn't." said Violent.

"Everything is so peaceful out here. I should come by here by myself and write my music out here." said Ludwig.

Violent turned around and watched as Roy pushed Iggy down and started laughing along with Junior.

"Yeah...so peaceful." said Violent rolling her eyes.

Larry continued to watch Roy beating Iggy and Lemmy up. He was way behind trying to avoid the boring conversations with Violent and Ludwig, or getting beat up by Roy, and definitely staying away from Wendy and Morton. He continued walking until he heard a couple of bushes moving. Larry turned around, and noticed some bushes moving.

"Must have been a stupid squirrel." he mumbled.

Larry continued to walk when he heard a loud snap.

"What was that?" asked larry.

"What was what?" asked Junior.

"I heard a snap and some bushes moving. Maybe someones out there following us." said Larry looking around.

"What you scared?" asked Roy.

"No! Just find it weird." said Larry.

They heard a branch snap.

"Okey what was that?" asked Violent.

"Must have been a squirrel or piranha plant." said Ludwig.

"Let's just keep walking and finish this stupid walk so that we can like all go home." said Wendy.

They continued walking until they came across two paths.

"Whoa? Since when were there two paths?" asked Lemmy.

"I don't ever recall seeing two only one." said Ludwig rubbing his chin.

"Well which way is the right way?" asked Junior.

"I can't remember. It's been years since the last time I came here. You know after the accident that happened here." said Ludwig.

"What accident?" asked Violent.

"A report about a couple coming by these's woods at night and went missing. They never found them. They think they must have either got lost and died, or got eating by a piranha plant." replied Ludwig.

"Oh yeah! I heard about that. It was a koopa and toad right?" said Lemmy jumping off his ball.

"Correct." said Ludwig.

"Well that still hasn't answer which way we go." said Junior who was growing impatient.

"Let's go right." said Roy.

"Why right?" asked Wendy.

"Because right is always right!" said Roy.

The walked down the right path. They walked for about 30 minutes, and took a small break by a pond. They sat around the pond too cool off.

"Hey guys! Check it out! I found a bra by the lake!" said Morton picking it up with a stick.

Iggy, Lemmy and Roy bursted out laughing.

"Looks like a couple couldn't wait to get home, and decided to get wet." said Roy causing the others to laugh harder.

"Knock it off!" shouted Wendy smacking the back if his head.

"What's so funny about getting wet?" asked Junior.

"I meant that they were having se- ouch! Shit! Violent that hurt!" shouted Roy holding onto his shin.

"He's only 6 yrs old! Don't fill his mind with that! He's too young to become like you perverts!" shouted Violent.

"What's a pervert?" asked Junior completely confused.

"Way to go..." muttered Roy.

"Guys we should get going it's getting late." said Iggy.

"Anyone knows what time it is?" asked Morton.

"Hmm well the way the sun is reflecting on the water...let's see the sun rays are over there...then the water is moving...it seems it's only 5:06 p.m." said Ludwig.

"Oh look I'm so smart I can tell time just by looking at the sun and water." said Roy.

Ludwig glared at him.

"Well it's getting late we should keep going." said Wendy.

They all got up and continued walking. Wasn't long before it started getting dark.

"Okey guys it's late, it's cold and we're lost...so I'm guessing we're gonna die." said Larry falling on the ground.

"Well we have walked for quiet some time, and it is dark." said Ludwig.

"Thank you Captain obvious." said Roy.

"Are we lost forever?" asked Junior.

"No, no, no...I'm pretty sure Bowser noticed we haven't returned, and is planning a rescue mission or something." said Violent sitting on a near by log.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX

Meanwhile...

"Sire Bowser? Are you in here?" asked Kamek walking inside the game room.

Kamek found Bowser sitting on the couch with his eyes glued to the tv, and in his hands was a game controller.

"Uh sire?" said the confused Magikoopa.

"Not now old man! I'm trying to beat this ugly-looking dragon thingy! He keeps kidnapping this ugly pink princess! And I'm playing as a plumber who came from Brooklyn! This game is so awesome! It's called the plumber and the princess!" said Bowser.

"Now why does that game sound so familiar?" said Kamek scratching his chin.

"Yeah it's awesome! But this dragon thingy has kids! Like 8 of them and their all ugly and bratty!" said Bowser still playing.

"Your evilness, have you noticed the koopalings, Junior and Violent still haven't arrived from their trip to the woods?" asked Kamek.

"Nope. Been busy playing this game." replied Bowser.

"They've been gone all day. Sire shouldn't we look for them?" asked Kamek.

"I'm sure their fine." said Bowser who was getting annoyed.

"What if there in trouble?" asked Kamek.

"Aren't those idiots always in trouble?" asked Bowser.

"Sire don't you remember the missing couple that went missing 2 years ago? No trace of them? They just disappeared." said Kamek.

"And?" asked Bowser who was paying more attention to the game than Kamek.

"What if they go missing as well?" asked Kamek.

Bowser finally beat the game, and started cheering.

"Yes! Yes! Wahoo!" cheered Bowser.

"You must really not like your children." muttered Kamek leaving the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX

"So what we just wait here until help comes? Is that it?" asked Roy.

"I uh don't now." said Violent.

"We're lost..." muttered Larry.

"Maybe we just took the wrong path." said Morton.

"Well whatever it's nighttime already. Let's just build a fire and sleep." said Ludwig.

"Out here?" asked Wendy.

"Yes." said Roy.

"But isn't it dangerous?" asked Larry remembering the noises and the couple disappearing.

"What you scared or something?" asked Roy with a smirk.

"What!? Pfft! I'm not scared!" lied Larry.

"Don't worry with muscles like me your all safe." said Roy flexing his muscles.

"That's not reassuring." mumbled Violent.

Roy gave her a glare and walked away.

"Well we have no choice but to camp the night here." said Ludwig.

"What about fire?" asked Iggy.

Ludwig took a deep breath and spitted out a fireball on the ground.

"There we now have fire." said Ludwig sitting down by Violent and Junior.

They all began to get comfortable and fell asleep.

12:45 P.M

Everyone was asleep all cozy up against the fire. Junior was asleep in Violent's arms he twisted a little causing one of his spikes to poke her. Violent woke up surprised by the sharp poke. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Everyone was asleep. She was about to go back to sleep when she heard a noise coming from the woods that surrounded them. She looked around...nothing. She shrugged, and layed back down when she heard footsteps. Violent started to get scared and started to wake Ludwig.

"Ludwig! Ludwig! Wake up!" she whispered.

Finally he woke up.

"Wha? Violent? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I heard noises." said Violent.

"Well I don't hear anything now." said Ludwig.

"But they sounded lick footsteps! Maybe someone is following or watching us." said Violent.

"It's okey nothings out there. Just get some rest." said Ludwig who went back to sleep.

Violent shook her head and decided it was just a dream. She layed back down and hugged Junior closely to her.

"I heard the noises too." said Larry.

Violent looked at Larry.

"Maybe you were right...about earlier." she said and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX

Somewhere deep in the woods was watching them. Something not human but evil. It smiled as they slept. Slowly licking its sharp teeth. It quickly ran off waiting for its plan to come to action. Soon it will eat...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX

There's chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading! :) :) :) :) :)


	2. Chapter 2: A cabin?

Chapter 2: A cabin?

Heres chapter 2! Also I would like to thank those who reviewed!:) I really appreciate it! Thank you so much:

Owen96- Thank you for being the first reviewer! Glad it made you laugh! xD

Star333- Thanks for the rating! I am so clueless lol! Thanks! :)

HaileytheZombieQueen- Lol yeah new story :)

iSqueakers- Thanks! Lol theres alot in store for them! x)

Elemental Queen- Thanks for the review and for following! I really appreciate it! :D

Thank you for reviewing! :):):)

Onto the story!:)

Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the Mario characters Nintendo does!

I own Violent!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX

Bowser's Castle

Kamek was in the dining room drinking his coffee while reading the newspaper. He's been up all night trying to get Bowser out the gameroom. He changes the page and drank more of his coffee. The doors to the dining room opened, and in came Bowser rubbing his head.

"Ohh my head hurts..." he said walking inside the kitchen.

"Well maybe if you didn't stay up half the night playing that game..." muttered Kamek as he took another sip of coffee.

Bowser came back to the dining room with a big bowl of milk and a box of cereal. He sat down in his sit, and looked around comfused.

"Hey Kamek?" said Bowser still looking around.

"Yes?" asked Kamek looking up from the newspaper.

"Where are all those demon brats, and the demon who takes care of them?" asked Bowser.

"Oh you mean your kids and Violent? You sent them out to take a walk in the woods." said Kamek rolling his eyes.

"Yeah...but where are they? I don't see them." said Bowser finally looking at Kamek.

"Well they never came back, and you were to busy playing that stupid game yesterday that you didn't even bother sending someone to go look for them!" shouted Kamek.

"Oh my Koopa! I need to send someone to look for them!" shouted Bowser.

"Finally! I knew you cared for them." said Kamek with a smile.

"Care for them? What are you kidding me!? All those stupid brats owe me money!" shouted Bowser leaving the room.

Kamek sighed and shook his head. He looked out the window and noticed a storm was coming.

"Uh...Lord Bowser you should hurry up a storm is coming!" shouted Kamek

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX

Everyone was still sitting around the fire wide awake.

"Oh my gawd! I'm so hungry!" complained Larry.

"You think you're the only one?" asked Iggy.

They all continued watching the fire until an expecting wind blew it away. Everyone shivered and looked around.

"Uh guys? Is it gonna rain?" asked Lemmy.

"Well judging by the clouds and the wind...it seems there's a storm coming also the animals seem quiet today so maybe even a thunderstorm or even hail." said Ludwig.

"Do you always have to make everything you say sound smart?" asked Roy annoyed.

"Jealous?" asked Ludwig with a smirk.

"We should look for a way out before it rains." said Junior.

"Yeah I kinda don't want to get wet. It's bad enough I slept of the ground." said Wendy.

"I agree with Wendy." said Violent.

They all got up and began walking on the trail again.

"So anyone hear them weird noises last night?" asked Wendy.

Violent and Larry looked at her.

"What kinda noises?" asked Larry.

"I don't know how to explain it, but they sounded like footsteps." said Wendy looking at him.

"Hey Violent? Isn't that what you told me you heard last night?" asked Ludwig.

"Yeah." said Violent.

"I heard them too. I even heard them earlier." said Larry.

"Now that you guys mentioned it...I heard them noises too." said Lemmy jumping of his ball.

"I say you guys are crazy." said Roy.

"You never know! Maybe someones following us or something!" shouted Lemmy.

"Well even if someone is following us or not we should keep moving." said Ludwig.

"I'm scared now...what if someone was following us!?" shouted Iggy who grabbed onto Roy.

"Get off!" shouted Roy pushing Iggy off.

"And even if there was someone following us we have our wands." said Larry pulling out his wand from his shell.

"Sorry to break it to you, but uh that's a remote." said Wendy.

Larry looked at his 'Wand' and realized she was right.

"Dammit! Not again." said Larry.

Everyone laughed at Larry. Larry ignored them and threw the remote towards some trees.

"I hate myself." muttered Larry.

"But hey at least you gave us a laugh." said Lemmy.

"Enough. We have to keep moving if we don't want to get wet." said Ludwig.

"Oh you just don't want to get your hair wet." said Roy with a smirk.

"At least I HAVE hair." said Ludwig.

"Oh god this is gonna be a long day." muttered Wendy.

"Let's sing a song!" shouted Lemmy happily.

Roy smacked Lemmy off his ball and walked away.

"Random kids these days." he muttered.

It was getting darker they continued walking. Wendy stopped to remove her pink ,mud-covered, heels and placed them inside her pink shell. She went back to walking until she felt something wet hit the tops of her head.

"Wha?" she said looking up.

"Everything ok Wendy?" asked Iggy.

"I could have sworn I felt a drop of water fall on my head." said Wendy.

"We have to hurry it's about to rain." said Ludwig.

They walked faster nearly running until it thundered loudly.

"Ahh!" shouted Larry, Iggy, Lemmy and Violent.

"Really?" asked Roy.

"What? Thunder scared the living hell out of me!" shouted Violent.

It began to rain a lot. Everyone stood in the rain. Wendy covered her eyes ,not wanting her makeup to get ruined. Ludwig covered his hair ,which didn't help much. Roy and the others stood there either annoyed or mad.

"Great! Now were stuck out in the woods lost, hungry, cold, wet, and mostly lost!" shouted Roy.

"It can't get worser than this." said Larry.

A strong wind passed by them causing them to shiver. They all glared at Larry.

"We should find a big tree or something! I don't want to keep getting wet." said Wendy.

"Let's go over to the woods there must be a dry area somewhere." said Junior.

They all ran into the woods together hoping to find a good place to stay. They continued looking until Wendy stepped on some broken glass.

"Ahh!" shouted Wendy as she fell down holding her sliced foot.

Everyone stopped running, and walked over to Wendy.

"Oh god are you okey sis?" asked Morton.

"No I stepped on something." said Wendy still holding he bleeding foot.

Ludwig reached into his shell,and pulled out a flashlight. He turned it on and pointed at the ground.

"She stepped on glass." said Ludwig.

"Shit she's bleeding a lot." said Larry.

"Ludwig please point the light on her foot so I can see." said Violent.

Ludwig pointed his flashlight at Wendy's foot. Violent carefully grabbed her foot, and examined it. Her foot sliced in the middle, and was bleeding a lot like Larry said.

"Oh god that's painful to look at." said Roy wincing a little.

"I think she has some glass still stuck inside." said Violent.

"It h-hurts." said Wendy holding in her tears.

"Someone needs to get that piece out her foot." said Violent.

Everyone backed away from them.

"Oh come on guys." said Violent.

"Why don't you do it?" asked Junior.

"Because theres too much blood, and I'm nearly close to passing out." said Violent.

"I'll d-do it m-myself!" shouted Wendy.

Wendy reached inside her cut, crying in pain, she pulled out the blood-covered glass. Everyone either looked away, gagged or winced as she did.

"Got it." said Wendy holding the glass.

Violent yanked Junior's bib off his neck and wrapped it around Wendy's foot.

"What!? Why my bi- I mean handkerchief!" shouted Junior.

"Because I didn't want to rip my shirt." said Violent.

"Can you walk?" asked Ludwig.

"I just pulled out a piece of glass that not only sliced my foot, but was in my foot! What do you think!?" shouted Wendy.

"It was just a question sheesh!" muttered Ludwig.

"So who's going to carry her?" asked Lemmy.

"Not me of course." said Ludwig.

Everyone looked at Roy.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I ain't carrying her either." said Roy shaking his head.

"Well I can't carry her. I'm not strong enough to even pick up Junior." said Violent.

Soon everyone began arguing on who was gonna carry Wendy. Junior rolled his eyes and walked away from the group. He sat down, and looked at the other side of the woods. He squinted his eyes a little. He saw a little shining light. He wasn't so sure if it was light or not the rain was making it hard to tell. Finally he stood up and walked a little closer. It was a small cabin! Junior ran back to the group.

"Guys! Guys! Theres a small cabin over on the other side!" shouted Junior.

"A cabin? Way out here?" asked Violent.

"Why would someone live out here?" asked Roy.

"Must be hard to get good connection around here." said Larry.

"Your missing the big point! There a cabin out there! A place that's dry! Probably even has some food!" said Junior.

"And a first-aid." said Wendy.

"But it's on the other side. The river is in the way we just can't swim through." said Ludwig.

"And why now?"asked Morton.

"Because with all this rain and strong winds the river could be out of control." said Ludwig.

"Fine your right, but what about Wendy, and the rain?" asked Junior.

Ludwig pointed the flashlight around the area they were in until he saw a small cave just a couple of steps away from them.

"There." said Ludwig pointing at it with the flashlight.

"A cave?" asked Violent and Wendy.

"Yes it's good enough for tonight, and tomorrow early we'll check out the cabin." said Ludwig.

Everyone nodded and began to help Wendy up. They walked over to the small cave, and built a small fire inside to warm up. Everyone slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I wonder why someone would live out here." said Ludwig.

"Beat me, but one thing for sure...they better have some food." said Roy warming up by the fire.

"Yes, but who do you suppose lives in the cabin?" asked Ludwig.

"Probably some hunter who loves the wilderness or something." said Roy.

"I suppose." said Ludwig.

The two finally drifted off to sleep by the fire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX

Bowser's Castle

Kamek was looking for Bowser he hasn't seen or heard from him since this morning. He finally found Bowser in his room holding a 3ds in his hands.

"Lord Bowser! What the hell!? I thought you were gonna send people to find your kids! But instead I find you playing yet again another video game!" shouted Kamek.

"It's so addicting!" shouted Bowser.

"Your so pathetic." mumbled Kamek.

"I'll send help first thing in the morning alright!" shouted Bowser.

Kamek shook his head and left the king with his video games.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX

That's chapter 2! Yeah I'm not so proud with this chapter. :/ I'm busy doing other things so yeah sorry if this chapter wasn't as good. Please review! And if you have any advice or ideas please share them with me by reviewing or PMing me! Thank you! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Bad feeling

Chapter 3: Bad feeling

Heres chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews!:)

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Mario Characters! Nintendo does! I only owe Violent!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxX

Bowser's Castle

Bowser woked up feeling dizzy and slightly tired. He got up from his bed, and walked to his bathroom. He grabbed his big red toothbrush, and put some toothepaste on it. He looked into the mirrior, his hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes, and started growning facial hair on his face.

"Oh god I look terrible." mumbled Bowser rubbing his face.

He walked back to his bedroom, and looked around until he looked at the red 3Ds on his bed. He walked towards it, and picked it up.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to play for a while." he said to himself pressing the power button.

Just as Bowser was gonna start his game, he remembered something.

"Oh yeah...the kids." muttered Bowser closing the game.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxX

Wendy was the first to wake up. She looked at her covered foot and sighed. She tried to sit up, but it only brought her pain. She let out a small cry as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She looked at everyone else they were all sound asleep.

"Guys wake up." said Wendy trying to wake them up.

Nobody made any movement they were still asleep.

"Come on guys I'm not kidding. My foot is hurting like crap, and it could get infected. I don't want my foot cut off." said Wendy.

Same results everyone was still asleep.

"IF YOU IDIOTS DON'T WAKE UP YOUR GONNA REGRET IT!" shouted Wendy.

"Oh god!" shouted Larry waking up.

"What the hell sis? Can't you for once let us sleep in peace?" asked Roy rubbing his forehead.

"Let you sleep? I have an injury that needs medical help, and you want me to let you guys rest while I suffer in pain?" said Wendy through her clenched teeth.

"She's right she is hurt after all." said Lemmy getting up.

"Well I suppose we could go over to the cabin out their and find help." said Ludwig sitting up.

"What about the river?" asked Violent.

"What about it? We just swim through it." said Iggy.

"S-swim?" said Violent.

"What? Oh don't tell me you can't swim." said Roy.

"Shutup! I never took the time to learn." muttered Violent.

"Well if Violent can't swim what about Wendy? She has an injury and won't be able to swim. She can't even stand." said Morton.

"That's true. Maybe Violent can stay here, and watch Wendy while we go check out the cabin." said Ludwig.

"Sounds good besides...this job is for strong male koopas like ourselves." said Roy.

"Pfft! Strong? Ha! That's funny Roy!" laughed Violent.

"Hahaha! You guys actually think your strong? A fat smelly red plumber beats you up everyday!" said Wendy laughing.

"Oh shutup and let us feel strong for once!" shouted Larry.

"Besides! You two can't fight either. Actually now that I think about it...one of us should stay here to protect you girls." said Roy.

"Trust me we can fight for ourselves." said Wendy.

"Fine, but when we come back, and your both dead I'm gonna go ahead and say I told you so!" said Junior laughing.

"We'll be back when we find help." said Ludwig getting up.

"Right and we'll be here." said Violent.

The guys all left the cave, and headed towards the lake. They saw a couple of Cheep cheeps swimming around.

"Oh shit it has cheep's." said Roy.

"Cute, but deadly." said Morton looking at them.

"Well lets get swimming." said Ludwig.

They watched as Ludwig jumped in the water. They all jumped in and tthey began swimming towards the other side.

"Ohhh! It's s-so c-cold!" said Larry shivering.

"I don't think it's cold." said Lemmy.

"Well thats b-because your u-used to the cold." said Morton.

They all made it to the other side, and quickly dried up. They all headed towards the cabin until Ludwig stopped them a few feet away from the cabin.

"Why'd you stop us?" asked Junior.

"Well I'm still not sure if it's safe in that cabin. I mean why would anyone wanna live all the way out here?" asked Ludwig.

"A hillbilly." said Junior.

"A hunter." said Lemmy.

"Jason." said Roy with a smirk.

"Thank god it isn't a Friday!" said Morton.

"Especially on Friday 13th!" said Larry.

"Mutants!" shouted Iggy.

Everyone looked at the green haired koopaling comfused.

"What? Am I the only person here that watches Wrong Turn movies?" asked Iggy.

"I'm being serious. The only person here who actually said a reasonalbe answer was Lemmy." said Ludwig.

"A hunter!" said Lemmy again.

"Alright now that we got this cleared out can we go now?" asked Roy.

"I say only 3 of us should go. Just in case..." said Ludwig.

"Just in case? What's that mean?" asked Iggy.

"Nothing." said Ludwig.

"Hey Lud let me talk to ya for a sec." said Roy.

The two walked away from from the group.

"What's wrong with ya? Why ya acting so weird?" asked Roy.

"Don't you find it a little weird? First, there were two trails when there only used to be one. Second, Wendy, Larry, Lemmy, and Violent all said they heard weird noises like footsteps. Third, why was their broken glass out there? Fourth, why is their a cabin in the middle of the woods? Fifth, remember the lost couple that disappeared in this very woods? Wonder what ever happened to them? I just have a bad feeling about all this." said Ludwig.

"Your right now that you explained it. Maybe me and you should check it out, and tell the others to go back." said Roy.

"No too dangerous. All of them going back by themselves." said Ludwig.

Lemmy looked at the two talking. He gave his ball to Iggy, and walked over to the two.

"Hey guys whats going on? Something wrong?" asked Lemmy.

"Lemmy we need to go back something isn't right." said Ludwig.

"Something isn't right? What do you mean?" asked Lemmy.

Meanwhile...

Junior watched his 3 older brothers talking while they stood their waiting.

"Ugh! Why can't we just keep going?" asked Junior.

"Well maybe there taking second thoughts." said Larry.

"But why? There could be help inside that cabin, and were just standing out here like a bunch of morons." said Junior.

"What makes you think help could be in there? What if it's the oppisite?" asked Iggy.

"Well I'm going to find out myself!" shouted Junior.

Iggy, Larry, and Morton watched as Junior walked towards the cabin. Just then Roy, Ludwig, and Lemmy came back.

"Okey guys changing plans. We have to go back it's too dangerous." said Ludwig.

"D-dangerous?" asked Larry.

"What do you mean dangerous?" asked Iggy.

"Well don't you find it weird how we ended up all the way over here? Finding a cabin out here? Hearing weird things? Also the report about that missing couple." said Roy.

"It's to dangerous! We all made a vote on going back." said Lemmy.

Larry, Iggy, and Morton all looked back in panic.

"Hey? Where's Junior?" asked Lemmy looking around.

"Hewentovertothecabin,becausehethoughtyouguysweret akingtolong!" shouted Morton extremly fast.

"What!? You guys let him go by himself!" shouted Roy.

"Enough wasting time! We have to get him before he gets there." said Ludwig.

"Alright Lemmy you stay here with the others while me and Ludwig go get Junior." said Roy.

Lemmy nodded his head, and watched as Roy and Ludwig ran towards the cabin to get Junior.

"Lemmy? Is there something bad in that cabin?" asked Morton.

"I hope not." said Lemmy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX

The Cave

Wendy and Violent were sitting outside the cave waiting on the others to get back.

"How's your foot?" asked Violent.

"It's alright, it went numb." said Wendy moving her foot.

"I wonder why their was broken glass out there in the first place." said Violent.

"I don't know...wanna go check it out?" asked Wendy.

"Sure it's better than sitting out here doing nothin. Can you walk?" asked Violent helping her up.

"Yeah I can." said Wendy limping over to the cave.

"What are you doing?" asked Violent.

"Gonna get the second flashlight Ludwig left." said Wendy.

They started walking back to where they had found the glass.

"I'm so hungry." said Wendy holding her growling stomach.

"Hopeful they find food." said Violent.

They continued walking in silences until Violent stepped on some glass.

"Well here's some glass." said Violent lookinging down.

"Lucky you have your shoes on." said Wendy.

"Yeah...wait...this glass has blood on them." said Violent picking up a sharp piece.

"Well remember I stepped on some, and had alot of blood coming out the cut." said Wendy.

"Yeah, but your blood wouldn't be dried up and stained on the glass yet. This looks like it's been on the glass for more than a day." said Violent looking at her.

"It could be my blood though who else would it belong too?" asked Wendy.'

"Hmm true, but when you sliced you foot it was over there beside those weird looking trees." said Violent.

"Your right theres no way it could have come all the way over here." said Wendy.

"Yeah." said Violent.

Wendy continued looking at the glass. She then realized alot of broken trees.

"Something happened here." said Wendy.

"What do you mean?" asked Violent getting up.

"Well look theres alot of glass, and these trees looked like they been ran over." said Wendy.

Wendy limped over to the broken trees, and walked past them. Violent stayed and looked at the trees and glass.

"Vio I think you should come see this!" shouted Wendy.

Violent walked over to Wendy who has the flashlight on.

"What?" asked Violent.

"Look down there." said Wendy still holding the flashlight.

"Oh god how'd that get there?" asked Violent.

There was an old crashed car down a hill with trees knocked over it. Wendy looked at it and used the flashlight to get better view.

"Do you think theres food inside?" asked Wendy.

"One way to find out." said Violent.

They walked towards the crashed car. Violent carefully helped Wendy down the muddy hill.

"God I'm getting mud on my shell." said Wendy.

"Well I'm getting mud all over my jeans so were even." said Violent.

"Well just don't drop me o- Ahh!" shouted Wendy as she fell on the muddy ground along with Violent.

"Uh...oops?" said Violent getting off the ground.

"I told you not to drop me!" shouted Wendy.

"Your not the one covered in mud!" growled Violent.

Wendy slowly picked herself up. She limped her way over to the car followed by Violent.

"Yay we made it." cheered Violent who only received a glare.

"Open the door please." said Wendy.

"Wait what? Why should I? You do it." said Violent.

"I don't want to." said Wendy fixing her mud covered bow.

Violent rolled her eyes and tried to open the door only to find out it was locked. Violent snatched the flashlight from Wendy, and slammed it against the car door's window breaking it.

"What are you nuts!?" shouted Wendy.

"Maybe, I've been hanging out with Ludwig, Lemmy and Iggy." replied Violent.

"What have they done to you." said Wendy limping towards the car.

They opened up the door and looked inside. Nothing but dust, cobwets, and a foul smell.

"Oh god." gagged Violent.

"Eww! Smells like Roy's gym locker!" shouted Wendy covering her snout.

Violent turn the flashlight on, and shinned it around the car. Wendy slowly climbed inside, and went behind the backseats hoping to find food. Violent went inside, and sat in the driver seat.

"Find any food?" asked Violent.

"No...nothing but old beer cans, cigarrette boxes, empty beef jerky bags, old dirty socks, empty dip cans...no food." said Wendy.

Violent frowned, and started looking through the passagers side. Wendy got up from the back seat and looked out the window. She saw something moving, but the window was dusty. She began wipping it clean. Violent opened a small cabinet, and began going through it. Wendy finally cleaned the window, and squinted her eyes. She looked out the window, and then she let out a small gasp as her eye's widen. Violent felt something cold yet heavy inside the cabinet. She pulled out the object only to be surprise it was a small black gun.

"Oh cool looks like we don't have to worry much about getting attacked." said Violent looking at the gun.

"Uh Violent?" said Wendy looking out the window.

"What?" asked Violent turning her head.

"I uh think someone came for their car." said Wendy climbing into the passengers seat.

"What do you mean?" asked Violent completly comfused.

"Someone's coming!" hissed Wendy.

"Oh! That means we found help." said Violent.

"I don't think that thing will be help...take a look." said Wendy.

Violent looked at her comfused, and stuck her head out the window. She saw a person wearing some ripped, stained, awful looking clothes. It seemed to be a male. Violent couldn't tell because of the light, and the big hat it was wearing.

"God is he a hillbilly or something?" asked Violent.

"I don't know, but look at the way it's walking!" said Wendy covering her eyes.

They continued watching the person walk down the hill until they noticed his arms were very long, and it's nails seemed sharp like knives. Also the stains on his shirt looked more like blood. He got closer to the car giving Violent and Wendy a good look at his face.

"Oh dear koopa in koopa heaven.." whispered Wendy.

"Shit I have a bad feeling." said Violent.

Violent slowly and quietly leaned over the passenger's seat, and began opening the door. But the door wouldn't open. Violent began pushing on the door harder, but it seemed to be stuck.

"Ah god Why won't it open!" shouted Violent quietly.

Wendy looked out the window, and noticed part a broken tree blocking the way.

"Theres a tree in the way." she said.

They both looked out the window hoping that thing wasn't close to the car yet. Luckly the creature was still far from the car limping it's way towards it. Wendy began pushing the door with Violent hoping to open it. Finally the door opened up only a little, but still allowed them to get out. Wendy slowly got out the car, and waited for Violent who also got out the car. They quieckly hid behind some big bushes, and watched the creature.

"God I'm glad were out of there." said Wendy.

"Shh." whispered Violent shushing her.

They watched from behind the bushes as the person got to the car. It made some weird noises, and finally let out a cry in anger which scared Violent and Wendy. They continued watching as the creature swung the door open almost breaking it, and crawled inside. It began sniffing around the seats, and lets out an angry growl.

"Uh do you think it knows we were in there?" whispered Wendy.

"I have a feeling it does." replied Violent.

"What now? I have a bad feeling it's angry." said Wendy.

"I hope not." said Violent.

Just when Wendy was going to say something bad a huge axe past right between them hitting the tree behind them. Both girls slowly looked back, and gasped as the creature was limping towards them angrily.

"I don't want to die today!" shouted Wendy getting up quickly.

"I agree!" shouted Violent who began backing away from the bushes.

Wendy grabbed the axe off the tree, and began limping away with it Violent followed her. The creature smiled as his planned was working perfectly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX

Ludwig and Roy finally caught up to Junior, and pulled him back.

"Hey! Let me go!" shouted Junior.

"No we have to go back their something not right here." said Roy

Roy carried Junior back to the group. Lemmy smiled once they came back.

"Alright everyone here? Good we have to get going before it turn da-"

"Look!" shouted Lemmy pointing a finger at a figure walking towards the cabin. The all stood silent, and watched the figure walk up the steps. They noticed how akwardly it was walking.

"What the heck is wrong with it?" asked Junior.

"Might be a hurt person the way they walking." said Roy.

They all silently continues watching the person walking up the steps until it reached out for the door, and went in. Everyone turned and began walking away silently.

"Why are we leaving! That could be help!" shouted Junior.

"I don't know I'm still kinda freaked out how it was limping and walking." said Roy.

"Tommorow early Roy and I shall come, and pay the person a visit." said Ludwig.

"What about us?" asked Larry.

"You guys will stay with Violent and Wendy." said Ludwig.

Everyone quickly swam back to the other side, and walked towards the small cave.

"Those two better have a fire up I'm freezing!" shouted Morton.

They finally made it back to the small cave. They stood a few steps away, and noticed there wasn't much sound nor light inside the cave. The quietly walked over, and were left surprised.

"Oh my god where they go?" asked Iggy.

"Um maybe Wendy or Violent had to go to the bathroom." said Lemmy.

"The extra flashlight is gone. They must have went to look for help or look for us." said Ludwig.

"Maybe or maybe something took them." said Morton.

"Lets give them some time if they don't come back were gonna have to go look for them. With Wendy injured and Violent the only one helping her who knows what kind of trouble they can get into." said Ludwig.

They all sat down and started a fire, and waited...eventually falling asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX

Bowser's Castle

Kamek watched as Bowser was going through the phone book.

"Uh sir? May I ask what you are doing?" asked Kamek.

"Looking for help...would Ghostbusters help?" asked Bowser.

"They closed down 78 years ago!" shouted Kamek.

"They did?" asked Bowser.

Kamek took the book from Bowser's hand.

"Sire this book is useless!" shouted Kamek throwing it in the fireplace.

"Well what do you think I should do!? Go out there, and look for them myself!?" shouted Bowser.

Kamek smiled at Bowser.

"Oh no no no no AND NO! I am not going out there!" shouted Bowser.

Kamek waved his wand, and magically poofed a camping backpack for him.

"Oh yes you are! All you've done was play video games now you pay the price." said Kamek.

"I can't go out there! There could be killer squirrels out there!" shouted Bowser.

"Sir squirrel aren't killers...there just cute and cuddly." said Kamek.

"That's what they want you to think!" shouted Bowser.

"Sir your overreacting. If you want I'll join along as well." said Kamek.

"Fine! But were leaving first thing in the morning!" said Bowser.

Kamek watched as Bowser went to his room.

"Heh heh heh...killer squirrels? I honestly don't know where he get's these crazy thoughts from." chuckled Kamek to himself as he floated off to his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xX

I don't really have much to say here...oh yeah Thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! :) Also I would like to thank my friend Rosa for helping me with this fic.!. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Oh no

Chapter 4: Oh no

Heres a new chapter enjoy! :) Also thank you for the reviews! :)

Disclaimers: I do not own the koopalings just my Oc!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Everyone woke up exhausted, hungry, and worried.

"Ugh my stomache is killing me!" shouted Larry.

"Tell me about it..." said Iggy rubbing his stomach.

"Are the girls back?" asked Morton.

Ludwig shook his head.

"No. I was awake the whole night nothing." he said.

"What if there hurt?" asked Lemmy.

"Or dead...Ow!" shouted Larry as a rock hit him.

"Don't say that!" shouted Roy.

"Let's try to look for them." suggested Junior.

"I suppose it would be the responisble thing to do." said Ludwig.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Wendy limped faster not wanting to stop while Violent slowed down a bit.

"Wendy it's okey u can slow down." said Violent.

"I'm not slowing down! Did you or did you not see that thing!? It threw an axe at us! What's next? A chainsaw!?" shouted Wendy.

"Whoa calm down! This is nothing like Texas Chainsaw Massacre! I regret letting you kids watch that movie." muttered Violent.

"I don't want to die! Let's find the others! Please!" shouted Wendy.

"Agree." said Violent.

Just as they were about to start walking a huge net sprung to life, and swooped them up both in the air.

"Ahhh!" shouted Wendy.

"Shhh! Shush! Do you want that thing to find us!? It's just a trap." said Violent.

"Well what do we do!?" shouted Wendy.

"Okey first you need to calm down." said Violent.

Wendy calmed down, and looked down, and screamed.

"We're to high! We're to high!" she shouted.

"It's not that high...wait! You carried the ax! We're saved! Cut the net with the axe." said Violent.

"Uhh...about that you see what happen was that hahaha your gonna think this if funny...See what happen was that...I kinda dropped the axe..." said Wendy embarrassed.

"What!?" shouted Violent.

"Shhh! Shhh! You don't want that thing to find us do you?" asked Wendy.

"Ugh..."

Wendy sighed, and looked down.

"Violent! I see the axe! It's stuck on that branch!" shouted Wendy pointing at a nearby branch.

"Oh I see it now...I think I can reach it from here...Move your feet." said Violent.

Wendy moved her feet to give Violent some space. She poked her arm out of the net, and tried to reach out for the handle.

"Oh...Almost got it.." she said.

Just as she grabbed the handle a giant spider crawled on the handle near her hand.

"Ahhh! No! No! It has a damn spider on it!" shouted Violent jumping ontop of Wendy.

"Ah! Get off! You weigh more than Larry! Ow ow ow! My foot it's hurts!" cried Wendy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The guys had all agree to look in the woods instead of walking on the path.

"Ah! Giant bug! Giant bug!" shouted Larry.

"My god Larry! That's just a stupid snake!" shouted Roy.

"A poisonous one..." said Ludwig calmly.

"Ah! Poisonous snake!" shouted both Roy and Larry as they ran off.

Ludwig chuckled to himself, and followed the two.

"I'm hungry." said Junior looking up at him.

"We all are you idiot!" shouted Morton.

Ludwig glared at him, and looked at Junior.

"Lets just hope we run into some happy campers who will give us food, and help." said Ludwig.

They all continued walking in silence until heard a car door close.

"What in the world?" said Lemmy.

"Shh over here." said Roy hiding behinde some bushes.

The others quietly crawled over to him, and watched towards where he was pointing at.

"It's the same guy from last night." whispered Roy.

They watched the man limping around the area. They all gasped as one of it's arms were bent in an odd way. Also how it's foot would move out of place each step he took.

"Is he hurt?" asked Junior below a whisper.

"I suppose..." said Ludwig quietly.

"Shhh...it's pulling something out." said Roy.

The person went behind their rusty, old, red truck, and pulled out a rifle. They continued watching silently. The person took a few steps away from it's truck,and turned around to their direction. Everyone stood silently still. Roy was the only one watching him. Ludwig watched Roy as his expression turned from calm to fear. The man took a few more steps closer to them making them all stand there quietly in fear. Just as the man was about to step closer it heard a faint scream. It quickly ran the other direction leaving the koopalings with relief.

"Oh dear god that was close!" said Larry.

"Am I the only one that was scared?" asked Junior.

"No I was shaking the whole time!" said Lemmy.

They all laughed, and Ludwig looked at Roy.

"Your face showed fear why?" asked Ludwig.

"I have a bad feeling about that...that thing." said Roy.

"What do you mean?" asked Iggy.

"I saw it's face...Guys he has glowing yellow skeleton looking eyes, and doesnt have nothing but only two blood dried holes where it's nose should be! His mouth is the weirdest! It's split in the middle with ugly, yellow, black, red, brown colored sharp teeth sticking out, and he's almost bald nothing but a few gray hair with lots of blood looking stains on his head." said Roy.

"So what if his ugly? It's not his fault." said Larry.

"Let's check his truck." said Ludwig.

They all got up, and walked towards the old truck. Larry and Junior got on the back while Morton, Lemmy, and Iggy went in the truck. Ludwig and Roy checked the passenger seats.

"I found nothing but stained pictures, wrappers, bones, ripped clothes, and red paint everywhere." said Morton.

"And it sticks back here." added Iggy.

"I found a bra!" shouted Lemmy pointing at it.

The three giggled. Ludwig rolled his eyes, and watched Roy go through everything.

"Ain't nothing, but old newspaper clippings." said Roy.

"Hmm...how odd...stained pictures? Wrappers? Bones? Ripped clothe? Red paint? Foul smell? Also old newspaper clippings? If I didn't know any better the man must be a murderer." said Ludwig.

"Y-you mean this isn't red paint?" asked Lemmy.

"I'm afraid not..." said Ludwig.

They all screamed, and got out the car. Larry and Junior jumped off the trunk.

"We found old stained cuffs, and chains back there." said Larry.

"Time-out! I just remembered...didn't we hear some screaming a while ago that caused the man to run off?" asked Roy.

"With a rifle..." added Lemmy.

"...Jesus! Wendy and Violent!" they all shouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Shut up! It's just a stupid spider!" growled Wendy.

"Look at the size of that thing! That is not a spider that's a damn taeantula!" shouted Violent.

"I can't beleive it! Someone's coming!" shouted Wendy pointing at a running figure.

Violent watch closley.

"Yeah...oh god it's him!" shouted Violent.

"Ahhhh! I don't wanna die!" shouted Wendy.

"Shut up!" hissed Violent.

Before they knew it they heard loud gunshots.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"How can we be so stupid!" shouted Ludwig as they all ran towards where the thing did.

"We didn't know alright!" shouted Roy.

They all stopped as they heard gunshots going off.

"Oh no..." said Junior.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Wendy?

Chapter 5: Wendy?

Okey heres chapter 5! Enjoy! Thanks for those who reviewed! I promise I'll try better on my spelling keep forgetting about spell check! Sorry! ^-^'

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns everything!:)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Okay how long have we've been hanging up here?" asked Wendy.

"Hmm about 45 minutes I guess." replied Violent.

"Ugh I'm so hungry, and bored." Wendy sighed dramatically.

"I blame your dad." mumbled Violent.

"Don't we all?" Wendy said rolling her eyes.

"How's your foot by the way?" asked Violent.

"Ugh, don't even speak of it! The pain is killing me." replied Wendy.

"So I'm guessing your no- ouch! Watch your claws!" shouted Violent.

"What the heck are you talking about? I have no claws! You probably got bit by that spider." said Wendy.

"We need to get out of this net fast! Where'd the spider go anyway!?" asked Violent panicking.

Wendy laughed as Violent panicked, but was silent when they heard a loud nearby gun-shot.

"W-what was that?" asked Wendy.

"Shh...look down, and don't make a sound..." Violent whispered in response.

Wendy slowly looked down, and gasped as she saw the same guy from yesterday!

"Oh great! Does he know we're up here?" asked Wendy quietly.

"Well judging by the way he's looking around and not at us, I'd say no." replied Violent.

"Uh-oh...Vio...I um gotta sneeze..." said Wendy sniffling.

"Oh great..." muttered Violent as Wendy sneezed out loud.

The guy looked up, and spotted them, and a grin creeping onto his face. He aimed right up at them, and pulled the trigger. The bullet snapped the rope holding the girls sending them plummeting down towards the ground. They both screamed as them fell hitting every branch on the way, but luckly they each grabbed onto tree branches. They creature growled, and began aiming at the tree branches again.

"Ugh doesn't he ever run out of bullets?" mumbled Violent pulling herself up the branch.

"I hope he will soon." said Wendy trying to pull herself up.

"Come on Wendy he's aiming at you now." said Violent worried.

"I can't! My shell is to heavy." said Wendy trying her best to climb higher, but struggling.

They both gasped as the gun went off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The boys continued running, but stopped when they heard another gun shot echoing through the woods.

"Oh no." mumbled Ludwig.

"Stop standning there like a bunch of weenies, and keep running!" shouted Roy.

They continued running until they reached a net, a pile of broken tree branches next to it.

"What in the..." mumbled Roy looking at the net.

"M-maybe it was a hunter...w-who caught a deer with the net, and..killed it." said Larry looking at some red drops.

"Please tell me that's ketchup." said Morton as he investigated the red splatter.

"Blood." said Ludwig.

"We're to late!" cried Lemmy.

"Lemmy! Koopa up! Sheesh." said Junior crossing his arms.

"Maybe it was a animal, and not who we think it is." Roy muttered optimistically.

"I'm afraid it is who we think it is." said Ludwig frowing.

"Okay just so we're all clear we are talking about Wendy and Violent right?" asked Iggy.

"No! Where talking about Tom and Jerry!" shouted Roy.

"But that doesn't make any sense! We're looking for Wendy and Violent not a cat and mouse." said Lemmy.

"It was sarcasm Lemmy." said Ludwig shaking his head in annoyance.

"Oh."

"Great now what are we gonna tell King dad? 'Hey King dad we're back! Oh guess what! Wendy and Violent are dead! Some psycho killed them!' " said Larry shaking his head.

"No! We aren't certain they're dead yet." said Ludwig.

"We aren't sure if King dad cares about us either!" shouted Larry.

"He has a point." said Roy.

"We have to find out ourselves if they are alive or not." said Ludwig.

"Well how the hell are we gonna do that?" asked Roy.

"Look for clues." said Ludwig.

"Hey look this isn't Scooby Doo! We just can't look for clues so easily." said Roy.

"I found something!" shouted Lemmy.

"You were saying Roy?" asked Ludwig.

"Nevermind." muttered Roy.

They all walked over to Lemmy as he showed them a dirty pink ribbon with polka dots.

"That belongs to Wendy! I know it!" shouted Morton.

"We all do." said Junior.

"But where's Wendy?" asked Iggy.

They all stood there quietly, and all snapped their heads up as they heard a tree branch crack.

"W-what was that!?" asked Iggy.

"Probably just a stupid bird." said Junior.

"Or squirrel." said Lemmy.

They all looked at the trees as they heard another tree branch crack.

"Stupid rodents." mumbled Roy.

"Umm...that wasn't a rodent." said Ludwig.

"Oh yeah then what is it?" asked Lemmy.

"Roy go shake that tree." ordered Ludwig.

"Why shou-"

"Just shake it! Also everyone get ready to catch something or someone." said Ludwig.

Everyone shrugged, and got ready as Ludwig said while Roy walked over to the tree.

"Just skake it?" asked Roy.

Ludwig nodded, and looked at the tree. Roy mumbled to himself, and grabbed the tree, and began shaking it like Ludwig wanted.

"Wait for it." said Ludwig getting ready.

Roy continued shaking until a tree branch cracked, and then someone screamed falling down towards Morton and Ludwig.

"Ah! It's coming towards me!" shouted Morton running off.

"Morton!" growled Ludwig running in the way, and caught Violent as she landed on him.

"Oh thank the stars!" shouted Violent sitting up.

"Violent!?" shouted Everyone, but Ludwig who was in pain.

"Uhh...Violent please get off of me...you landed on my stomach pretty hard." moaned Ludwig.

"Sorry." said Violent getting off of him.

"What were you doing up there?" asked Roy.

"Hiding from two things. A spider, and a crazy man with a gun who hunted us like we were animals!" shouted Violent.

"Where's Wendy?" asked Ludwig sitting up.

"That crazy dude set up a trap, and we fell for it, and we were stuck in a damn net for three hours at least, and then he came then started shooting at the net until he snapped the rope sending us to the ground! Lucky for us the rope broke loose, and we hit several branches, but we caught hold onto one, and I managed to climb up, but Wendy couldn't because her shell was too heavy. Then the guy shot the branch she was holding onto, and sent her to the ground, and shoved her in a sack then walked away with her; I've was stuck in a tree branch until you guys got me out." said Violent.

"So Wendy's still alive!?" asked Iggy.

"Yeah she is." said Violent.

"Well what are we doing here standing like a bunch of idiots for!? Let's go find our sister!" sshouted Roy.

"I agree with Roy, but we have to find shelter." said Ludwig.

"Why?" asked Larry.

"Theres another storm coming." said Ludwig looking at the sky.

They all began heading back towards their shelter in the cave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Aw come on Kamek let's go back to the castle! It's gonna rain!" complained Bowser.

"Sire! This is your kids were looking for! Aren't you worried one bit for them?" asked Kamek.

"Ehh maybe." said Bowser with a shrug.

"You are just sad." said Kamek floating away.

"Hey!" shouted Bowser.

Kamek floated away until he was out of sight. Bowser looked around worriedly.

"Hey Kamek? Kamek? Aw come on I was just joking! Kamek! Come oon! There could be squirrels out here! Kamek!" shouted Bowser running after Kamek.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That was chapter...um I forgot what chapter this is so yeah this was a chapter! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
